<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mac n Cheese @3AM by kon_anima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113540">Mac n Cheese @3AM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kon_anima/pseuds/kon_anima'>kon_anima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE CONNER, THE GREATEST TEEN ROMANCE THAT NEVER WAS, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What else is new, bc what do u expect? its timkon, could be read as pre-romance or established relationship, i can’t think of a summary this is so dumb, tbh they act like a couple either way so, they’re disgustingly cute but like in a playful banter way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kon_anima/pseuds/kon_anima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>i love these 2 idiots more than certain relatives of mine</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love these 2 idiots more than certain relatives of mine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it was a bad, dangerous thing that they were getting comfortable with each other, as Tim didn’t even flinch when his bedroom window opened and a second later, a steady hand was gently rubbing his back, waiting for him to stir from his half-wake-half-sleep state. For all his exhausted brain knew, Ra’s al Ghul himself could’ve been attempting to murder him when he least expected it, but that wasn’t the first thought on his mind like it would’ve been just months earlier.</p><p>The first thought, which turned out to be true as he lifted his head and squinted his eyes against the moonlight, was Kon.</p><p>“Hey, Sleeping Beauty.” Kon whispered and, although Tim couldn’t see him well in the darkness, he could hear the warm smile on his face through his voice. “Can I slide in?”</p><p>Tim, eyes already closing again, only nodded shortly before dropping his head back onto his pillow, not moving a muscle.</p><p>It wasn’t a problem, as Kon easily pushed him to the side enough to climb into the bed himself, then ushered him back to his chest. Tim hummed in content when he felt the small thump of Kon’s heartbeat against his cheek, arms curling loosely around Kon’s neck, settling once again.</p><p>They stayed silent, Kon’s hand finding it’s way back between Tim’s sharp shoulder blades, unmoving, as Tim’s breath began to even out once again. Then, Kon grunted.</p><p>“You’re freezing, dude. Your feet are like ice.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Tim groggily agreed, pushing himself further into Kon with a shiver. “You’re warm.”</p><p>Tim started snoring lowly not long after that and Kon let his own eyes fall down drowsily, steady hand beginning to rub small circles on Tim’s back again.</p><p>He probably would’ve fell asleep within a minute or so too, if his hand hadn’t slid over some very prominent ribs from underneath Tim’s sweatshirt, making him remember the “little” problem Tim has been having for a while now.</p><p>Kon frowned, eyes opening as he gently shook Tim, hoping to rouse him again. The body on top of him stayed as still as a pile of bricks. Kon frowned deeper and flicked Tim’s nose.</p><p>Tim huffed, this time glaring as he looked up. Kon tried not to smile at Tim’s messy bedhead. This was serious. </p><p>“Did you eat anything today?”</p><p>Tim’s squinted eyes widened, his expression the same as little kid when they get caught doing something they weren’t supposed to. He attempted to hide his face in Kon’s chest. “Yyyyes?”</p><p>Kon couldn’t help it, the smile breaking through his resistance. “It might be in your job description, but you suck ass at lying.”</p><p>Tim groaned and rolled off of Kon, splaying his arms at his sides. He stared at the ceiling tiredly “Conner... I got really busy, and it—“ He bit back a sigh. “it just slipped my mind. I’ll eat tomorrow, I promise.”</p><p>“No,” Kon sat straight up and jumped off the bed, way too enthused for how early it was. “you’ll eat right now.”</p><p>Tim only blinked up at him. “I’m not hungry right now.”</p><p>“I didn’t ask if you were.”</p><p>Kon grabbed Tim by both hands, hoisting him up off the bed even as he groaned in protest. He huffed again, annoyance clear in his face, as he grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders. He trudged defiantly behind Kon, who was already whistling as he walked down the hall.</p><p>There was no point in being quiet. The Manor was ridiculously gigantic. It was more than unlikely that anyone besides maybe Damian, who was currently sleeping in the room three doors down from his own, could hear them. Still, Tim shushed him as they walked down the stairs, telling him to stay away from certain steps that creaked.</p><p>Once they reached the kitchen after several more shushes aimed towards the obnoxiously loud Superboy, it became clear how upset Tim was from being woken up, slumped shoulders and a sad expression. Kon felt a little bad at this point — getting Tim to sleep was a goddamn war, and he probably should have just let it go, but this was important. Tim couldn’t afford forgetting to eat. After all that happened, between losing Bruce, his friends (including Kon himself) and Robin, he barely even looked like the same person. He wasn’t frail, per se, but another few pounds lost, and he might be. </p><p>Kon wouldn’t let that happen.</p><p>Tim watched as Kon began to rummage through the cabinets. Despite looking less-than-pleased, he still laughed under his breath when a can of Spaghetti-o’s (which could only belong to Duke or Stephanie) fell and hit Kon in the face.</p><p>“Breakfast is in three hours, you know.”</p><p>Kon put the can back, flying himself off the ground a few inches to get to the very back of the top cabinet. “Cool, so we’ll have pre-breakfast before actual breakfast. Reverse brunch.”</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes. As if Bruce would let the son (and clone) of Superman stay for breakfast. He would already be displeased knowing Kon stayed in Tim’s room until morning, even if they left no evidence behind. He was Batman, after all.</p><p>Tim sat at the island as Kon moved to another cabinet, focusing intensely as he searched. Tim yawned into his hand. “My suit’s not gonna fit anymore if you keep doing this.”</p><p>Kon snorted. “You say that like tight Kevlar would be a bad look on you.” He looked back at Tim with a mischievous glint, lowering himself to the ground again. “Dick makes it work, which means you can, too.”</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes again.</p><p>“Thanks for the encouragement.” He replied dryly.</p><p>In the next few moments, Tim nearly fell asleep again, head cradled in his arms. Unfortunately for him, Kon slammed a little box on the granite island, making him jump.</p><p>“Mac and cheese! Food of the Gods! And Jon, in an unholy quantity.” Kon presented the box as if it were a present, jazz hands and all. He folded his arms when he didn’t get much of a reaction, other than an unimpressed raised eyebrow. “Seriously, that kid can slam three bowls of this, easy. And then scarf down like, five corn dogs. It’s kind of impressive. Do you think he and Bart would be up to an eating competition? Because I <i>swear—</i>”</p><p>Tim put his hand up, stopping Kon’s nervous rambling instantly. He almost looked smug.</p><p>“Can’t. I’m lactose intolerant.”</p><p>Kon frowned. He picked up the box again, examining it. He looked back at Tim just as smugly after reading the ingredients. “Can. It’s vegan.”</p><p>The kitchen filled with another annoyed groan as Tim let his head thump on the table in defeat. “Goddammit, Damian.”</p><p>Tim pouted through this whole unfair ordeal while Kon made and dished the mac and cheese. As much as he wanted to fill the bowl to the brim, he settled for only half. There was no way Tim’s stomach hadn’t shrunk a scary amount with how frequently he skipped meals and, like today, forgot to eat all together. Eating too much would just make him sick, and Kon did <i>not</i>want to hold back his hair as he puked.</p><p>He sat the bowl in front of Tim before sliding into a chair next to him. Tim didn’t move from his slumped position, so Kon resorted to pushing his shoulder until he grumbled.</p><p>“Tim. Timmy. Timmers.” Kon’s hand was smacked away by a very unhappy looking Tim as he sat up. This time, the meta was the one to roll his eyes. “Eat.”</p><p>“Nooooooo...” Tim moaned, as if he was being forced to eat worms. He hugged the blanket tighter around himself. “Don’t wanna.”</p><p>“Dude, you’re not a toddler. Just eat it and we can go back to bed.”</p><p>“Too tired to lift my arms, though.” Tim made it look like a struggle to lift his arms from beneath the blanket. He tried his best to make a puppy dog face as he looked up at Kon. “Feed me?”</p><p>Kon blinked.</p><p>“I reiterate; you’re not a toddler.”</p><p>
  <i>“Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaasssseeeee?”</i>
</p><p>Kon sighed, picking up the spoon. “Fine, but if it spills, you’re cleaning it up.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Want me to carry you back upstairs, too, Princess?”</p><p>Tim stuck his tongue out at Kon, flying above him, as he walked up the stairs. The mac and cheese did end up spilling a bit, and Tim cleaned it up while Kon washed and put away the dishes. Still, even with that little inconvenience, Tim looked a lot happier than before, albeit more sleepy with his stomach now full.</p><p>“Nah, but I’ll send you back to the farm if you don’t cut the attitude.”</p><p>Kon scoffed, landing at the top of the staircase and waiting. “You wouldn’t and you know it.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Tim pushed him out of the way as he reached the top, then grabbed him by the wrist to tug him back to his room. “C’mon, you big doofus. I gotta brush the fake cheese off of my teeth.”</p><p>Kon grinned.</p><p>“Does that mean I get a makeout session?”</p><p>“Only if you wanna wake up to B holding a Batarang to your throat.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first time!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. is that a batarang in your hand or are you just happy to see me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Bruce’s vocabulary doesn’t include the word “boundaries”.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“I need the story behind kon waking up with a batarang to his throat.”</p><p>ask and ye shall receive</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mornings were always Kon’s favorite time of the day, especially now that he and Tim had fallen into the routine of having their secret sessions nearly every night that allowed them. Usually, Kon knew better than to stay until the break of daylight. He’d get up before the sun rose, give Tim one last kiss and be on his way, but after a particularly hard week of fighting and school, combined with the light weight of Tim’s body held against his own, he chose to, just this once, stay put right where he was until his internal clock woke him up instead.</p><p>It was nice.</p><p>That is, until he felt a sharp jab at the base of his jaw, making him tense. He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know exactly who it was — the low, threatening growl was enough.</p><p>Tim must’ve felt Kon’s subtle movement underneath him as he began to stir, blinking blearily. “What’s—“ </p><p>Tim’s trained eyes catch the sight of the blade immediately, and who’s holding it. </p><p>
  <i>“Bruce!”</i>
</p><p>Tim practically scrambles to get up, covering himself with a tangled sheet despite being fully clothed. Bruce looks to his second youngest, still holding the son of Superman down with the weapon. The sound of his voice can be described as nothing but a snarl. “What is <i>he</i> doing in your bed?”</p><p>“We didn’t do anything! We were just sleeping!”</p><p>“I didn’t ask that.”</p><p>Kon swallows thickly, making the Batarang bob up and down. Tim is staring even sharper daggers at Bruce. “Can I talk to you in the hallway, <i>dad?</i>”</p><p>Bruce frowns, finally letting go of Kon, but only to beckon Tim out of the room with a grunt. Tim ensures that Kon is okay with a once-over before he follows his father out, stomping and huffing exactly like the disgruntled teenager he was.</p><p>Once they’re in the hallway with the door closed behind them, Tim crosses his arms, trying to look serious despite his bad case of bedhead.</p><p>“B, you can’t treat me like a child anymore.” Not that Bruce ever really did treat him like a child. He’d always seen his second youngest as more of a tiny adult, even at the ripe age of thirteen when he first stumbled into the man’s life. “I’ll be eighteen in three months, you need to let me have some freedom, and that includes not trying to kill my...”</p><p>Friend? Best friend? Boyfriend? Tim doesn’t know. All the same, Bruce looks like he’s ready to punch at least three criminals in the face to get his anger out. “Of course, but none of that should include <i>him.</i>”</p><p>“Oh, just stop it, will you?!” Tim all but shouts, arms flailing in exasperation. “Just because you have a control freak problem doesn’t mean you get to ruin a good thing in my life! Don’t you <i>trust</i> me to make the right decisions?”</p><p>As the words came out of Tim’s mouth, he realized just how stupid they sound. Bruce, the man who still had cameras in every single one of Dick’s safe houses and checked them regularly now that his oldest was dating Wally, a boy he never approved of, hadn’t a clue what the word trust meant.</p><p>Bruce looked like he wanted to continue arguing, but that’s when a stern clearing of a throat caught both of their attentions. </p><p>Alfred, standing at the end of the hallway and looking very displeased, with either one or both of them. The butler said absolutely nothing, but he didn’t need to. Instantly, they both knew they were defeated, and this conversation would be put on hold until further notice.</p><p>Bruce simply grunted a final time, signaling the end, before turning on his heel towards the exit of the hall, weapon still clutched tightly in his hand.</p><p>Tim mouthed a small ‘thank you’ to his grandfather before slipping back into his room, locking the door behind him. He crawled back into bed, where Kon was still laying down, looking at the ceiling blankly.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Besides nearly dying at 6 AM on a Saturday via your dad? Yeah, I’m great.”</p><p>Despite how angry he was, Tim laughed. “You know, if he really wanted to hurt you, he’s got Kryptonite.”</p><p>“That makes me feel so much better.” Kon rolled his eyes, finally sitting up and rubbing at his neck. There wasn’t a mark on him, but Tim knew how terrifying it was to have something so dangerous be so close to a weak spot. </p><p>Tim kisses his cheek once, voice barely above a whisper. “Wanna go get breakfast?”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Kon snorts, leaning into Tim’s touch for comfort. “Have breakfast with Damian, the mini-me version of the man who almost sliced my jugular just now? No thanks.”</p><p>“Alfred’s making french toast.”</p><p>“...Maybe I could stay a little longer.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>would damian even eat mac n cheese tho, even if it was vegan? it seems so... ~beneath~ him</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>